A tobacco smoker may desire to quit smoking, for example, due to the adverse health consequences of smoking to the smoker. Moreover, smoking tobacco releases harmful particles into the air surrounding the smoker. This second-hand smoke may negatively affect health of those in proximity to the smoker. Smoking tobacco is an addictive habit and generally is not easily given up by a smoker.